A Ban x Jericho Love Story
by Jericho64
Summary: After everything these two have been through, Jericho finally confess her feelings towards Deadly Sin, Ban. Will he open up his feelings towards Jericho or remain friends.. read on and find out! I do not own the characters or the show. ENJOY


It was a cold and gloomy night for a sad broken Jericho. Her time in this village knowing she is a holy knight does not change the fact that her life is crumbling down on her. She talks along the bridge where meliodas flying transportation was as everyone celebrates enjoying life, but not everyone. Jericho faces the reality of a broken hard I mean for crying out loud Elaine took the one person Jericho cared for, who believed in her at least, Ban. Jericho without a coat to where in the cold put her arms together to keep her warm staring down to the lake looking into her reflection from the bridge sobbing lightly that no one can hear her saying these broken words;

"what difference does it make. I mean… I lost everything. *She then begins to remember everything she has gone through so far* I lost my title, my brother, everything I believe in, I lost guila my trust friend and now…ban too" *changes scene back into reality*

"why does things always happen..to me *continues to sob* Am I not good enough for anyone to love.. I mean I am cute, brave, funny, independent and fun. *Then her whole mind and emotions begins to change even screams* WHY CAN'T I HAVE LOVE? DOES NO ONE LOVE ME? AM I GOOD ENOUGH TO WHOLE THE TITLE HOLY F'IN KNIGHT… I…I… I SHOULD JUST END MY LIFE AND-"

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the bar toward the bridge I felt like crap knowing who or what could be walking toward Jericho. She was pretty loud for anyone to hear and then a sobbing Jericho stopped to see someone she didn't except to come out it was, Ban. His face was scared but he kept his composure quite well. His hands were in his pockets looking at a broken Jericho from the corner then centered eyes on her as Jericho pick herself off the floor and look at ban in the eye and said

"Ban, Fox's Sin of greed! I mean… how long where you standing there?"

*with sarcastic Ban reply* "I mean long enough to see everything Jalko"

*she wipes her face off with her arms and replies* "It's Jericho! Why are you even here?

"Listen Jericho. I need to be honest with you in a way that you will understand. I know things hasn't been easy for us or my group at all. They all know about uh it"

*Jericho then talk towards the end of the bridge towards ban and looks at him*

"What is it Ban? Are you here to tell me that my service helping you has expired?! I am with Eliane and thanks for helping get her back?! Before you go off let me tell you something that I should've said and wish I said this… I-I *she heisted for a minute and think about the actions and consequence of what outcome this will take her and then she said out loud only ban would hear "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BAN AND I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME THAN ELIANE. I KNOW IT WON'T HAPPENED AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU AGREE WITH ME BUT…. So now you can tell me how you feeling and knowing yourself feelings doesn't work well with you"

Everything became silent for a second and that Ban has changed his body language to one of his hands was out of his pockets and the other was still kept in his pockets and then he turn Jericho away and kept his feelings inside so Jericho could not see his true face toward her. Ban then thinks a lot about Jericho and everything he had done to her. Half the time sure he thinks of her as a sister figure, yet during his time where they reunited with his lost estranged father he knew she was there for him the moment he died so how can he go on like this and to be associated with Elaine. They had good memories but where did he see himself going? Then back to reality he did and took a deep breath and told her the truth"

"Jericho. Everything you said… is true. Your feelings for me will be in a heart. After everything we *he paused for a moment trying hard not to cry in front of the woman he cared for and continue* When I saw you break out like that crying I thought it was..eh..kinda lame, yet I am still a good guy even though I can be a jerk half the time. Seeing you in pain breaks my heart *then he grabs her arms with his hands and stare her down with suspense look on his face* "Jericho, I have something to say. I ended my relationship with Elaine. I also am not speaking to King for while which I get that. Jericho all the memories we shared and everything we learned from each other, I became better person, deadly sin and soon to be boyfriend" *with Jericho in shock ban continues while letting his hands go from Jericho's arms and place his hands cupping Jericho's warm smooth face as she blushes* "Jericho. I may be a mean person with immortality to kill as a deadly sin, but one thing is for sure is to have someone worth fighting and saving for and now I ask you my beautiful other side of me, will you be honor to date a sarcastic person like me? And I promise you I will make you feel alive and to never hear or see you say you want to end your life again? Can you? for.. mee" *he sobs in front of her as he waits for his response placing his hand down on her breasts*

Jericho lifted her head and shed a few tears down her eyes thinking about what has come in front of her. At first, she did not nothing or anything to do with the deadly sin, yet Jericho had grown a soft side towards him. She loved and cared for him even during his relationship with Elaine she still loved him and felt broken that he choose Elaine over her and thought of her as his sister figure. It did not matter anymore that this point as Jericho quickly thinks again to ever single memories, she had with him with the fighting, laughter, hugging and battles they face. Her heart was hurting yet reviving from the heart break she encountered. Coming back to the reality at hand Jericho lifted Ban's face with her bare right hand as she placed it on his chin then put other bare hands on his face with a smile on her face and tears still running through her face and replies,

"Ban. After all this time, I would never thought… *tries to speak with out crocking* it had come to this, at first, I hate you, yet being with you all this time.. it's been an adventure to me. Now to the question at hand.. I say…. *Ban was shaking and so was Jericho as they look into each other eyes with hope of happiness to come until Jericho took a breath and said her answer* "Yes! Yes Yes Yes I'll be your girlfriend"

They both raised up together and both wipe away their own tears as a Happy ban grabbed Jericho by the waist and swing her around with joy and hugged her with laughter of joy and looking into each other eyes with passion. Ban then quickly kissed Jericho on the lips as she kisses back with their eyes closed confessing their love to one another. As they kiss the night sky so calm and peaceful with stars so bright and the fireflies glow to the night sets off the romantic mood as they both break the kiss they open their eyes with Jericho still hugging the man of her dreams not letting their eyes lose focus on each other.

"How did I get so lucky to have a badass woman in my life. You are my world, my light and my other half. I-I…I love you"

"I love you too, Ban"

With that Ban gently put Jericho down and instead heading back to the Bar with the others, They travel on into the forests to enjoy their company.


End file.
